Amnesia
by Chery Onyx 'Cheo
Summary: Sasuke bereinkarnasi, namun kala itu ia kecelakaan dan mengakibatkan ia hilang ingatan tapi ia mengingat tentang siapa dirinya dimasa lalu seperti apa ia sebelum bereinkarnasi serta siapa orang yang disukainya. Namun saat ia ingat dengan masa sekarang (amnesia) nya dan melupakan masa lalu, Sakura harus menelan pahit giliran dirinyalah yang amnesia karena kecelakaan. Pensarasan?R/R


**SASUSAKU**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © NwK

Summary :

"Sasuke bereinkarnasi, namun kala itu ia kecelakaan dan mengakibatkan ia hilang ingatan tapi ia mengingat tentang siapa dirinya dimasa lalu seperti apa ia sebelum bereinkarnasi serta siapa orang yang disukainya. Namun saat ia ingat dengan masa sekarang (amnesia) nya dan melupakan masa lalu, Sakura harus menelan pahit. Namun ketika kembali bertemu di SMA Sasuke baru ingat semuanya tentang masa lalu dan masa sekarang. Tapi hal pahit kembali menelannya yaitu, Sakuralah yang kecelakaan dan amnesia, yang lebih parahnya Sakura tak mengingat satupun tentang Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke mati-mati an terus membuat Sakura agar mengingatnya seperti saat itu Sakura yang berusaha membuatnya mengingat masa sekarang (sesudah bereinkarnasi), dan saat berhasil mereka harus berpisah karena kejurusan yang dituju tidaklah sama. Apa takdir tetap mempertahakan cinta mereka berdua walau belum ada yang mengungukapkan dipihak keduanya?"

Sasuke tengah memandang langit yang kebiru-biruan, pikirannya tak menentu karena sesuatu hal.

FLAHBACK

**FlashBack**

"Sasuke apa kau yakin akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Sakura sekarang? Tapi dia kan sedang marah dan menjauhimu, bukan begitu?" tanya Suigetsu pada sahabatnya.

"Hn, aku tau itu Sui tapi setidaknya aku akan mencoba usahaku." Jawab Sasuke asal.

Suigetsu menepuk bahunya bermaksud untuk memberinya semangat.

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian berjalan ke arah Sakura yang tampaknya sedang menunggu bus datang, Sasuke rela turun terlebih dulu dari sepedanya namun,

"Sakura, dibanding kau terus menunggu bus lebih baik aku mengantarmu pulang. Kau mau?" tawar Sasuke walau sedikit kaku dan datar.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Apa kau semarah itu hanya karena aku melemparkan bola pada kepalamu tanpa sengaja?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hm, benar sekali! Kau pikir bagaimana malunya aku karena hal itu Sasuke?" tanya Sakura garang.

Karena tak ingin mengingat kejadian itu Sasuke memilih diam.

"Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu bahwa aku-" perkataan Sasuke terputus karena Sakura memilih berlari meninggalkannya.

Sasuke menyusul Sakura namun...

BRAK

Sebuah mobil truk menabrak tubuh Sasuke hingga terpental.

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna, ada sedikit rasa penyesalan yang teramat sangat dihatinya saat itu juga.

Sakura langsung berlari kearah Sasuke dengan spontan dan panik takut terjadi apapun pada Sasuke.

.

"Sa-Sasuke," gumam Sakura lemah.

Akhirnya Akatsuki Sasuke sudah meninggal dunia bersama dengan menghilangnya nama pangeran Sekolah.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

.

.

Dan seperti d' javu Sasuke tiba-tiba bangun dari keadaannya.

"Sakura!" gumamnya kencang.

Ternyata saat bangun tubuh Sasuke tidaklah seperti tadi, melainkan seperti anak SMP yang masih kecil namun mempunyai otot.

Dia melihat kesekelilingnya, ternyata disana terdapat orang yang tidak ia tahu sama sekali.

.

.

"Aku dimana?" tanya Sasuke pada siapapun yang ada disana.

"Otouto, rupanya kau kehilangan ingatan tadi saat kau akan berangkat sekolah mobilmu menabrak tiang listrik Konoha dan kepalamu terbentur hebat, untung saja kau cepat sekali bangun." Jawab pria karena memang hanya ada dirinya dan pria itu.

"Siapa kau? Mana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Itachi semakin bingung.

"Kau Uc-hi-ha Sa-su-ke adik dari Uc-hi-ha I-tac-hi, dan satu hal siapa Sakura maksudmu?" tanya Itachi balik.

"Tidak, lupakan dia bukan siapa-siapa." Gumam Sasuke.

Itachi hanya mengernyit bingung, setaunya sehabis kejadia tadi pagi yang membuat listrik Konoha mati total karena ulah adiknya, sekarang Sasuke malah lupa ingatan dengan menyebut nama Sakura yang sudah pasti tak ia ketahui.

"Apa kita punya Ayah dan Ibu?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

Itachi mengangguk cepat.

"Ibu berada di rumah untuk mengambil pakaianmu karena sampai beberapa hari kau masih tetap harus disini, dan Ayah sedang mengurusi listrik Konoha yang mati total karena ulahmu." Jawab Itachi.

"Apa kita orang kaya? Sampai kau menyebutkan aku mempunyai mobil?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Itachi menganggapnya meracau.

"Tentu, Ayah kita bekerja di prusahaan Uchiha milik kita sendiri. Dan Ibu seorang model terkenal." Jawab Itachi dengan sabar.

"Sepertinya aku lupa semuanya Itachi-_nii_, aku hanya ingat masa laluku... mungkin." Jelas Sasuke.

Itachi mengangguk walau bingung dengan maksud masa laluku dari Sasuke.

END OF FLASH BACK

.

.

.

"Sasuke," panggil suara seorang wanita dari arah pintu rumah sakit.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis walau ia sama sekali tak mengingat ia mempunyai Ibu seperti Mikoto Uchiha, nama Ibu nya sekarang.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan nak? Sejak tadi Bunda perhatikan kau terus melamunkan sesuatu hal, apa itu benar nak?" tanya Mikoto sambil duduk disamping ranjang anaknya yang sedang dirawat.

"Iya Bunda, kau benar aku benar-benar melupakan siapa aku sekarang dan aku malah ingat tentang aku yang dulu yang aku juga tak tau siapa aku dulu yang ada dipikiranku." Gumam Sasuke meracau mencoba menjelaskan tapi malah berbelit-belit.

"Sudahlah nak, mungkin ini efek dari benturan." Ucap Mikoto bijak.

"Hn, terimakasih Bunda." Ucap Sasuke.

Sedikit perasaan berdesir dihatinya bahwa enaknya memiliki keluarga seperti saat ini.

"Bunda kapan aku bisa kembali sekolah?" tanya Sasuke pada Mikoto.

"2 bulan lagi nak, kau harus sabar. Yang terpenting Bunda selalu menemanimu sampai kau sembuh sebagai ganti Itachi yang harus menjalankan cabang perusahaan kita di Amerika dan Ayah yang mengurus bisnis Uchiha Company di Jepang." Jelas Mikoto.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

Di ingatannya ia terus bertanya, siapa dirinya dan siapa Sakura.

Sampai suatu suara kembali menarik perhatiannya.

"Bunda, sudah membelikanmu sebuah mobil baru _lamborghini_ berwarna biru dongker. Tapi kau bisa memakainya setelah sembuh total, jangan pikirkan mobil ferrari mu yang hancur berkeping-keping nak itu tak menjadi masalah buat Bunda." Jelas Mikoto mencoba membuat Sasuke senang.

Sasuke mengernyit, ia tak pernah bisa memakai mobil karena di ingatannya terakhir ia selalu memakai sepeda.

.

.

1 bulan berlalu, sekarang Sasuke sudah belajar berjalan karena kakinya patah dan kepalanya terbentur benturan hebat untung saja jok mobil yang ia kendarai sangat empuk sehingga tak membuat Sasuke terluka lebih parah lagi.

"Sasuke syukurlah kau sudah bisa berjalan seperti biasa, dibanding dengan yang lain pertumbuhan tulangmu cepat Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto riang.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dan menerima perlakuan Ibu nya yang sedang mengelapkan handuk ke pelipisnya.

"Aku ingin besok aku kembali sekolah Bun." Pinta Sasuke.

"Apa kau yakin, nak?" tanya Mikoto ragu.

Sasuke mengangguk cepat tanpa keraguan, "Aku sangat yakin, tapi aku ingin pergi tanpa mobil dan hanya ingin membawa tongkat." Jelas Sasuke.

Mata Mikoto melebar, karena setahunya Sasuke tak akan mau sekolah jika Ibunya tak menyiapkan sebuah mobil _sport_ untuknya berangkat.

Dengan ragu Mikoto mengangguk karena ia berpikir Sasuke belum bisa menginjakan gas dan rem pada mobil barunya.

.

.

.

Sasuke datang kesekolah dengan memakai tongkat. Sudah beberapa orang ia tanyai arah jalan sekolahnya karena Sasuke benar-benar melupakan semua tentang kehidupan barunya.

"LIHAT ITU SASUKE-KUN!" pekik beberapa gadis dan langsung mengerubuni Sasuke sambil menatapnya kagum.

Sasuke merasa risih jika dilihat seperti itu, karena ia berpikir berlebihan sampai ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya.

"Teme! Maaf sekalian gadis-gadis Sasuke sedang sakit jadi mohon beri dia jalan." Ucap pria sepantarannya yang mempunyai rambut kuning seperti durian dan bermata saphire.

Para gadis disana menganggukan kepala mereka dan memberi Sasuke jalan untuk melangkah.

Setelah sampai didepan kelasnya Sasuke menanyakan sesuatu hal pada pria tadi.

"Siapa kau? Siapa juga Teme yang kau maksud?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengernyit.

Naruto memang tau tentang Sasuke yang amnesia sehingga ia mencoba untuk bersabar.

"Teme itu nama panggilanku padamu Sasuke, dan Dobe nama panggilanmu untukku. Dan aku Uzumaki Naruto sahabatmu yang tiada duanya." Jelas Naruto percaya diri sambil menampilkan senyum 3 jarinya.

Sasuke mengangguk mencoba menyamai keadaan barunya.

Namun saat ia masuk kedalam kelas para gadis kembali menatapnya.

"Sasuke-kun kau kenapa memakai tongkat?" tanya gadis berambut merah.

"Hn, aku kecelakaan." Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Wah parah sekali pastinya." Jelas gadis itu lagi.

"Hn, siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke.

Karin, nama gadis itu terbelalak ketika Sasuke menanyainya begitu.

Namun Naruto segera menyenggol tangannya dan menjelaskan bahwa Sasuke amnesia dengan bisikan.

"Oh, aku Uzumaki Karin penggemarmu salam kenal lagi Sasuke-kun." Jelas Karin.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke lalu beranjak menuju bangkunya yang sudah ditunjukan Naruto.

.

.

.

TENG TENG TENG

Bel Istirahat sudah berbunyi Kakashi-sensei guru bermasker sudah keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

"Teme mau ke kantin?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn, ayo Dobe." Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto sempat tertegun karena setelah satu bulan tak ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu namun ia segera tersenyum.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan walau Sasuke yang memakai tongkat.

"Kau tunggu saja disini, nanti kita makan ditaman." Jelas Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk menurut dan menunggu Naruto sambil duduk disalah satu kursi.

Banyak tatapan dan bisikan yang berisi tentangnya namun Sasuke menghiraukan itu semua.

"Nah ayo Teme!" ajak Naruto sambil menjinjing makanan yang habis dibelinya untuk makan dirinya bersama Sasuke.

.

.

Saat mereka berdua sudah sampai ditaman, ada satu hal yang sangat menarik perhatian Sasuke, yaitu seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang duduk ditemani gadis berambut kuning bercampur putih.

Tanpa banyak kata Sasuke setengah berlari menghampiri gadis itu karena ia yakin itu Sakura dalam ingatannya.

"Teme kau mau kemana?!" tanya Naruto kencang.

"Makan saja duluan." Jawab Sasuke masih tetap memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan.

.

"Sakura?" tanya Sasuke berbinar.

Ternyata namanya memang sama. "EH? Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura kaget. Jujur saja ia sedang sedih karena 1 setengah bulan kebelakang ia pernah ditolak Sasuke dan Sasuke malah kecelakaan, tapi sekarang disaat Ino tengah menghiburnya Sasuke malah datang dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

"Apa kau Sakura Akasuna?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura mengernyit, namun Naruto menjelaskan dengan bahasa isyarat yang berarti Sasuke amnesia dibelakang tubuh Sasuke.

"Bu-bukan aku Sakura Haruno." Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura.

"Jangan tolak aku lagi ya.." gumam Sasuke ditengkuk Sakura, ia tak peduli dengan kakinya.

"Hah?" tanya Sakura terbelalak kemudian pipinya memerah.

Ino ditarik tangannya oleh Naruto untuk segera meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Dulu kau sempat menolaku menjadi kekasihmu karena pukulan bola volly ku dulu, karena itu aku meminta maaf aku jika aku punya salah." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura semakin aneh mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Bukankan kau yang menolakku Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura seakan lupa perkataan Naruto bahwa Sasuke amnesia.

"Benarkah? Jahat sekali aku sampai menolakmu! Aku tak akan melepaskanmu kedua kalinya, bersama aku lah temani aku ya..." pinta Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk walau tak mengerti.

.

.

.

TENG TENG TENG

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Sasuke keluar kelas untuk menemui Sakura dan mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Sakura ayo!" ajak Sasuke dan menggaet tangan Sakura walau ia sendiri memakai tongkat.

"Hm.. iya Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura malu-malu.

Disana Karin menatap tajam keduanya.

"Jangan ganggu dia atau kau akan terbunuh amarah Sasuke." Lera Naruto.

Karin hanya mendecih pelan.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke layaknya sepasang kekasih karena mereka pulang bersama dengan Sakura yang beberapa kali mengurusi sendal Sasuke (karena ia belum bisa memakai sepatu) dan mengurusi tongkat Sasuke yang nyaris jatuh karena belum biasa si pengguna menggunakannya.

"Haha Sasuke-kun hati-hati." Ucap Sakura riang.

"Kau senang?" tanya Sasuke turut senyum.

Sakura merona mendengarnya.

"Haha, kenapa pipimu merona?" tanya Sasuke membuat Sakura semakin merah mukanya.

.

.

"Eh Sakura? Ayo masuk dulu kedalam." Ucap Mikoto.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf Mikoto-san saya tak bisa berlama-lama." Ucap Sakura canggung.

"Baiklah, terimakasih sudah mengantar Sasuke. Lainkali mampir ya." Pinta Mikoto.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

Mikoto mengetahui nama Sakura, karena saat kecelakaan Sakura adalah orang pertama yang menjenguk Sasuke yang belum sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Sakura merasa sangat senang sekali, saat ia bersedih karena lelaki yang dicintainya tiba-tiba ia merasa senang yang amat sangat ketika lelaki itu megungkapkan hal yang membingungkan namun cukup membuatnya berbunga.

"Sejak tadi kau terus tersenyum Sakura ada apa?" tanya Ino yang kini sedang bersama Sakura di dalam Cafe.

"Iya entah kenapa aku merasa Sasuke-kun sangat berbeda sekali padaku." Jelas Sakura sambil menyeruput jus nya.

"360 derajat malahan." Ino mendengus mengingat kejadia tadi.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun mengatakan bahwa aku lah yang menolaknya? Padahal 1 bulan kebelakang Sasuke-kun lah yang menolaku dengan alasan ia tidak ingin berpacaran." Sakura mendengus mengingat ketika ia ditolak dan menangis 1 minggu lamanya karena ditambah dengan berita Sasuke yang kecelakaan dalam mobil.

"Sudahlah, bukankah seharusnya kau bahagia?" tanya Ino.

"Kau benar." Gumam Sakura kembali tersenyum. "Tapi tidak untuk tahun depan karena SMA aku akan melanjutkan ke Sunagakure Ino." Jelas Sakura.

Mata Ino membelalak dengan jelas mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Benarkah? Dulu, kau pernah mengatakan akan meneruskannya di Konoha tapi kenapa jadi di Suna?" tanya Ino masih dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Karena Ayahku bekerja di Suna, kantor nya menugaskan untuk memoving Ayahku sebagai perwakilan dari Suna. Tenang saja, lagi pula Suna dan Konoha tak jauh kok (seperti jarak Tasikmalaya-Bandung).

Ino mendengus walau tak terlalu jauh namun cukup membuatnya kaget juga.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk, kini Sasuke akan mencoba berangkat dengan mobil barunya.

"Apa kau yakin Sasuke kau bisa?" tanya Itachi dengan nada khawatir mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. "Masih ada kaki kiri untuk menekan gas." Jelas Sasuke pada kakaknya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Setelah Sasuke amnesia semuanya berubah lebih tepatnya saat Sasuke hanya mengingat dirinya sebelum bereinkarnasi seperti sekarang dan ingatannya yang melupakan semua kejadian yang kini terjadi. Dokter mengatakan cepat lambat Sasuke pasti akan kembali ingat tentang dirinya sendiri.

"Otouto ku akhir-akhir ini sering sekali tersneyum." Gumam Itachi.

"Hn, kalau begitu aku pergi Aniki." Pamit Sasuke karena kebetulan Ayah dan Ibunya sedang sibuk bekerja dan giliran Itachi yang menjaga Sasuke dirumah.

"Iya." Jawab Itachi. "Hati-hati Sasuke, Sakura jaga adik Nii-san ya." Pinta Itachi pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk cepat namun Sasuke hanya mendecih karena merasa di lemahkan oleh Itachi.

'Kenapa Sasuke bisa tertarik dengan gadis ya? Ah syukurlah adiku sudah bisa beradaptasi walau sedikit geger.' Itachi tertawa dalam hatinya.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun kau yakin kau bisa mengendarai mobil ini dengan keadaan seperti itu?" tanya Sakura saat mereka berdua tengah berada didalam mobil.

"Hn, kemarin sejak pulang sekolah Itachi terus menerus melatihku mengendarai mobil." Jelas Sasuke.

"Apa kau masih ingat rumus Fisika yang Kakashi sensei ajarkan sebulan yang lalu?" tanya Sakura mencoba membuat Sasuke tak hilang ingatan walau sebagai gantinya ia lah yang akan dibenci Sasuke lagi.

"Entah kenapa, jika rumus atau pelajaran lainnya aku ingat dan tak ada yang aku lupakan tapi jika kejadian-kejadian yang pernah terjadi aku lupa semuanya, terkecuali... ingatanku dulu mungkin sebelum aku bereinkarnasi." Gumam Sasuke diakhir kalimatnya.

Namun masih cukup terdengar ditelinga Sakura. "Apa reinkarnasi?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Sebelumnya aku ingat sejak aku melemparkan bola volly padamu pas dikepala, dan saat aku akan menyatakan cintaku kau malah berlari meninggalkanku dan saat aku kejar aku tertabrak mobil dan saat bangun aku sudah berada di Rumah Sakit seperti sekarang." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Tunggu ceritamu persis sama dengan mimpiku dulu.." gumam Sakura.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke.

Merasakan perih tiba-tiba merasuk dalam dirinya dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura menahan semuanya. "Lupakan saja, kumohon." Jelas Sakura.

"Hn, baiklah." Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

Dan sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura sudah sampai di parkiran, mereka sedikit terlambat 7 menit dikarenakan Sasuke yang melupakan bagaimana cara mengendalikan mobilnya dan sakit dibagian kakinya.

"Sasuke-kun ayo," kata Sakura yang membenarkan tongkat Sasuke sebelah kanan.

"Hn, akhirnya selesai." Gumam Sasuke dan berjalan perlahan dengan tongkat yang masih setia di bagian tubuh kanannya.

Saat mereka memasuki koridor banyak tatapan tidak suka dari para gadis ketika melihat kedekatan Sakura pada Sasuke, malahan ada yang berani mengatakannya secara terang-terangan.

"Hei lihat! Haruno Sakura sedang mencuri perhatian Sasuke-kun yang sedang amnesia!" dengus salah seorang siswi memojokan Sakura yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian siswa-siswi yang gurunya belum memasuki kelas.

"KUSO! DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!" bentak Sasuke langsung membungkam mulut para gadis-gadis yang sedang mengatai jijik pada Sakura. "APA YANG KALIAN KATAKAN SALAH BESAR! BUKAN SAKURA YANG INGIN MENEMANIKU, TAPI AKULAH YANG MEMINTA! DENGAR!" setengah berteriak karena kesal dengan ulah siswi tersebut Sasuke langsung menggaet tangan Sakura dan memebri intruksi untuk tidak terpengaruh dengan hal tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun apa yang dikatakan mereka benar, mungkin aku hanyalah memanfaatkan kesempatan dikala kau amnesia." Lirih Sakura dengan nada yang amat sangat pelan.

.

.

"Teme!" panggil Naruto ketika Sasuke masuk kedalam kelas 9A.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke, sedikit-sedikit entah kenapa ia menjadi tau sifatnya yang dulu (sesudah reinkarnasi) mungkin ia sedikit-sedikit sudah mulai baikan dari amnesia dan pikirannya tentang masa lalu.

"Teme, ku dengar Shion akan pindah kesekolah kita." Jelas Naruto.

Sasuke mengernyit bingung. "Siapa Shion?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafas nya, "Dia adalah anak dari pemilik sekolahan ini, dia gadis yang menyukaimu namun sempat kau tolak. Makanya dia pindah, namun aku dengan dia akan kembali lagi kesini." Jelas Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk walau sedikit pusing dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Lupakan nanti juga cepat lambat kau pasti akan ingat semua tentang kita, teman." Jelas Naruto menekankan kata Ingat Semua Tentang Kita.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, "Aku sedikitnya sudah ingat dengan sifatku yang dingin bukan begitu?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, "Apa Sakura yang menyenyebabkan kau mengingatnya?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng, ia sadar ia sekarang adalah roh dirinya sebelum bereinkarnasi. Dan satu hal yang Sasuke yakini roh yang sudah ia ketahui bereinkarnasi itu sedang berpisah dengan raganya yang sekarang, seperti kemasukan tapi dengan diri sendiri yang dulu (sebelum bereinkarnasi).

Tak lama kemudian Kurenai-sensei sudah memasuki kelas 9A untuk mengajarkan beberapa pelajaran tentang Bahasa Jepang.

Sasuke sendiri langsung beralih ke bangku miliknya yang sebelumnya sedang berbincang di bangku Naruto.

.

.

TENG TENG

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, seluruh siswa-siswi kelas semuanya keluar untuk menyerbu kantin maupun kopsis.

Tidak Sasuke, ia dibawakan bento (bekal) oleh Sakura tadi pagi.

Sasuke segera menuju kelas 9D (kelas Sakura) untuk mengajaknya ketaman seperti waktu mereka pertama bertemu, (dalam ingatan baru Sasuke).

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura bergumam dengan nada sedikit terkejut.

"Hn, aku tidak suka hal telat." Jelas Sasuke setengah menyindir.

Sakura tersenyum kemudian ia menyimpan bukunya kedalam tas dan mengambil 2 bekal makan di dalam tupperware yang dibawakan Ibunya.

"Ayo." Ajak Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Tunggu kita akan ke taman atau atap sekolah atau..." Sakura menggantung kalimatnya.

"Aku lebih suka taman, tempat kita bertemu karena kau tau bahwa aku lupa tentang semuanya kecuali tentang Akasuna Sakura yang aku maksud." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya bertanda mengerti, kemudian ia berjalan dibelakang Sasuke dengan detak jantung yang berpacu cepat entah kenapa.

"Sasuke-kun sudah dengan bahwa Shion akan pindah kesekolah kita?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. "Hn, aku sudah dengar dari Dobe." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura cukup tau dengan nama Dobe yang Sasuke maksud berarti Naruto karena ia juga sering mendengar sesekali pertengkaran kecil dengan nama panggilan masing-masing dari keduanya.

"Pasti Shion akan menjadi kekasihmu." Gumam Sakura.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil melahap satu makanannya.

"Tidak, karena dulu ia pernah menyatakan perasaannya padamu dan asal kau tau Shion itu cantik. Tapi dulu Sasuke-kun menolaknya." Jelas Sakura.

"Hn, aku tak tertarik dengan pacaran." Gumam Sasuke masih terdengar oleh Saakura.

2 sisi yang membuatnya entah harus bahagia atau bersedih karena jika Sasuke tak mempunyai kekasih bukankah itu bagus? Tapi ia juga tak bisa berharap Sasuke menjadi kekasihnya karena pernyataannya barusan.

Hening.

Ketika hening keadaan, tiba-tiba ada 2 pasang tangan memeluk pinggang kokoh Sasuke yang membuat si empunya terlonjak kaget karena ia mengira makhluk halus lah pelakunya.

"Sasuke-kun." Kata si pemeluk itu sambil menyeruakan namanya.

"..." Sasuke diam sejenak, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari menjauh dari si pemeluk maupun Sakura.

Sakura sendiri matanya terbelalak ketika melihat siapa pelaku yang memeluk pujaan hatinya.

"Shion?" gumam sakura tak percaya.

'Jadi ini yang namanya Shion? Sungguh tak ada cantiknya dibanding Sakura.' Gumam Sasuke dalam hatinya.

Shion sendiri menyeringai mendapati ekspresi terkejut keduanya, tapi Shion salah paham Sasuke terkejut bukan karena melihatnya tapi mengira ia makhluk halus karena memeluknya tiba-tiba dan berkata horror di telinga Sasuke.

**TBC**

**A/N :**

"Haah akhirnya satu fiction lagi beres, makasih rekan-rekanku tersayang.. :D 'Guest, Sky Of Tears, dan Namikaze Renaldi :)'

Haha dari sekian banyak author, mereka bertiga yang selalu mengasih Ide untuk membuat fic baru :*

Minta reviewnya Minna-san, jika Fiction ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna.

*Ciamis 14-November-2014, 20.13 WIB

**REVIEW PLEASE ;;)**


End file.
